the Brittana story- love is so unexpected
by thebritishgleek
Summary: Based on the glee couple brittana
1. Chapter 1

first day of high school, Santana is a tomboy and is new to the school, Brittany is head cheerleader.

Brittany is at her locker, her ex girlfriend Quinn goes up to her...

Quinn- heyy Brittany

Brittany- what do you want ?

Quinn- how about me and you date tonight

Brittany- maybe I will let you..

Suddenly Brittany see's a beautiful brown haired girl on her skateboard, the g sees Brittany looking at her, and walks over to her..

The girl- hi my name is Santana nice to meet you

Brittany- heyy my name is Brittany

To be continued.. ( Sorry its not that good, next one will be longer)


	2. Chapter 2

The girl- hi my name is Santana nice to meet you

Brittany- heyy my name is Brittany

Santana- so where you checking me out? , smirks

Brittany- what no

Santana - ok chill out

Brittany- whatever dork, walks of..

A week later...

Brittany- staring at santana in glee *thinks: she's a unicorn a beautiful unicorn, she's like wow and she hates me

Santana goes up to brittany

Santana- hey you wanna hang out later

Brittany- sure, smiles

Santana- cool bye cutie, kisses brittany close to the mouth

Later that day...

Santana - so you like unicorns ?

Brittany- no l love them, you're the unicorn

Santana- blushes

Brittany's friends go over to brittany

Brittany's friends- why you hanging Out with a loser

Brittany- yeah she's a Loser, laughs

Santana- you never change, runs home crying

Brittany- *thinks: stupid me, she hates me*

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Santana- "you never change, runs home crying"

Brittany- *thinks: stupid me, she hates me*

Next day- at school...

In glee club

Brittany- " can sing a song? "

Mr shuester- " sure brittany go ahead"

Brittany goes up to the front of the class and starts singing "Hold it against me" looks at santana while singing

Santana- *thinks: I've never noticed how beautiful she is those blue eyes and blonde hair, no santana get her out of your head , she's mean and sweet and sexy oh gosh I can't get her out of my head

Brittany finishes the song and walks up to santana

Brittany- " I'm sorry how I acted yesterday, you want to spend time with me?"

Santana- " you think you can just say sorry and sing a song to me and I will forgive you well I can't ok you hurt me"

Brittany- " how about Help you with your dance moves?"

Santana- *thinks: its time for me to know the real brittany ," sure ok you can teach me to dance"

Brittany- " oh my unicorns, thank you so much I am now your teacher"

Santana- giggles, " come on unicorn girl"

Brittany- " your a unicorn, I believe in you Santana"

Santana- blushes, struggles to talk, "c c cooool " *thinks: oh gosh she's so cute and her lips*, lost in thought

Brittany- " Santana hello can you hear me let's go"

Santana - snap's out of it , " sure let's go" smiles at Brittany

Brittany- * thinks: she's so beautiful and sweet and unique

Santana- "let's go", pulls her to go to santana's house

They go to santana's house..

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

brittany- * thinks: she's so beautiful and sweet and unique

Santana- "let's go", pulls her to go to santana's house

They go to santana's house..

santana- watching brittany dance, *thinks: wow shes just wow like wow*

brittany- finishes dancing, " so now you do it" smiles

santana- " huh? sorry, i have to do it ok" moves her hips

brittany- " your moving your hips all wrong", stands behind her, " move your hips ok, move your hips"

santana- looks in her eyes

brittany- looks back in santana's eyes, leans in

santana- kisses brittany

brittany- kisses santana back

santana- pulls away, " so what happens now"

brittany- " let me take you on a date" , smiles

santana- " maybe" winks at brittany " of course i will go on a date with you"

brittany- smiles at santana, " well i gotta get home, i will call you"

brittany goes home, later that night

brittany and santana are on the phone to eachother..

santana- " no your the cute one"

brittany- " your the cutest"

santana- giggles

brittany- " so so cute babe "

santana- " babe? "

brittany- " i mean mm mm .. "

santana- " hey its fine baby"

brittany- " cool "

santana- " well i gotta go do homework talk later"

brittany- " ok talk later babe"

santana hangs up ..

to be continued..


End file.
